Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/18 April 2017
11:54 Hola a los que entraron onion7 11:54 Hola!!! 11:55 Holis 11:55 Amo a Maluma 11:56 Esta bien guapo meme% 11:58 Lo de Moul x2 :v / 11:59 Hola. 12:00 no les digo que me reciben con mariconadas? 12:01 Yo se lo haria como en su video :v r 12:01 Ni que fuera Sonif con sus monarcas :v 12:02 no eres sonif con sus monarcas, pero estas hablando de maluma :v r 12:04 ¿Maluma? Oh, ese hombre en la cuál se la... 12:04 Me retiro :v r 12:04 Digo.. 12:04 (? 12:04 Adios. 12:04 Eso si son hombres, no como el regetonero de Shen :v 12:04 xD 12:04 Nasty. xc 12:05 Esta bien perder, pero usar la cartas de los Dioses Monarcas y aun asi perder >:v 12:05 Patetico 12:05 no te gusta que te llamen comepalomas 12:05 When Shen se pone su foto real y lo confunden con un reggaetonero. :'v 12:05 Le pregunte, y no me dijo si era él :v 12:06 abstente de llamarme reggaetonero,y encima lo escribes mal 12:06 ¿Reggaetonero o Regetonero? 12:07 es con doble g 12:07 Son la misma mierda. :v 12:07 xD 12:07 Reygaytonero? :v 12:07 no lo es, una esta mal escrita :v 12:07 Encima los defiendes :v 12:07 Solo digo que la escribiste mal :v 12:08 Reggaetonero=Persona que escucha reggaeton y no afecta a nadie. onion7 12:08 si vas a usar ese termino al menos ten conocimiento de como se escribe xD 12:08 "no afecta a nadie" A los metaleros les afectan. 12:08 Son muy posers y muy arenosos. 12:08 Y no soy reggaetonero, muchos menos un rocho :v 12:09 Reggaetonero no es lo mismo que Reguetónero 12:09 No, los metaleros solo los insultan porwue no les gusta el reggaeton onion7 12:09 Y sacan arena. onion7 12:09 Yo pense que era porque no se bañan :v 12:09 Por eso, son un asco los metaleros. 12:10 Arena ven a mí. D1 12:10 Aclaro que no me gusta nada el reggaeton, y me parece una mierda, pero el metalero insulta como niño de 7 años, y es rafo ver a un reggaetonero insultando otros géneros. 12:10 raro* 12:10 Ire a comer helado, adiós c: 12:11 una de las rezones es porque el metal tiene mejor calidad musical que el reggaeton 12:11 (derp) 12:11 Si, pero a ellos les vale pergah 12:11 Son muy presumidos. 12:11 Fácil: Raggetoneros: Metal es mierda. Metaleros: Reggaeton es mierda. 12:11 Peor son lo weones que fuman porros, usan armas y escuchan cumbia (derp) 12:11 Solo insultan por que es reggaeton. 12:12 Los peores argumentos de los metaleros son: "El reggaeton denigra a las mujeres, el metal las respeta". 12:13 en todos los generos se hace eso.. menos en los bailables.. (idea) 12:13 Es gracisoso ver a los metaleros haciendo vidéos y críticas sobre el reggaeton, cuando los reggaetoneros solo están en lo suyo. yaoinion 12:13 No, el metal no respeta. 12:13 Algunos metaleros* 12:13 Digamos que los reggaetoneros no tienen motivos para insultar al Metal, en la mayoría de los casos, lo que escuchan los vecinos a todo volumen a las 3 de la mañana no es metal, sino reggaetón. Lo que escucha la gente en el transporte público por culpa de algún adolescente (y no tan adolescente) que no usa auriculares no suele ser metal, sino reggaetón. Así hay muchos ejemplos 12:13 Yo no hablo mal de los demás generos :v . 12:13 El metal tsmbien incluye temas de sexo, insultos pesados, etc. 12:13 Y soy metalero. 12:14 Pero lo mejor es el rock. 12:14 Aguante el rock vieja no me importa nada. 12:14 Eso si.(?) 12:14 En lo global, el rock es el que manda. 12:14 Volve a tu cueva vos :v . 12:14 Dark, vos te pareces a un reggaetonero, igual a Shen. (? 12:14 Al calor de la cumbia, la orilla del mar (?? 12:14 Xemnas leben. 12:14 *le pega* 12:15 Drake.. deja de decirme asi e_e 12:15 Mis padres escuchan musica hasta las 5, y no es reggaeton [[]]:v 12:15 Pero es que te amo. <3 (? 12:15 no, igual >:v 12:15 ¿Cómo se llamaba ese subgénero de metal que la escuchan estos emos maricas? (Emm) 12:16 post hardcore, screamo? 12:16 Metalcore también. 12:16 emocore 12:16 Screamo. 12:16 nu metal, ahre 12:16 porq les llamas emos maricas 12:16 c: 12:16 trash metal - basura metal 12:16 Porque son personas que necesitan mucha atención. 12:16 A parte de la pasan cortándose porque son maricas. 12:16 (? 12:16 El Nu metal no me gusta. onion7 12:16 y tu como sabes q es por eso 12:16 me pregunto en qué habrán pensado pa' ponerle trash a un género del metal 12:17 Conozco a varios que son así, Maru. 12:17 Espero que no te ardas. memef 12:17 Seguramente les gusta la basura para sus oidos(? 12:17 muy tarde 12:17 Típico de los emos/metaleros, son muy arenosos. 12:17 si querés escuchar weas buenas 12:17 El metal no me gusta mucho, prefiero el Rock Alternativo. D1 12:18 y no pop como el de oliver sykes ahre 12:18 exacto 12:18 ve y toma un buen disco de slam 12:18 Algunos suelen insultar todos los generos, alv. 12:18 y a rifar morro 12:18 Cris. :D 12:19 drake, esta wea debes escuchar https://youtu.be/YA7yXBftIFY?list=PLk0ZtARHjnS_Mygq_7gzrPbSLS3am67d8 12:19 La única música de metal que me gusta es Apocalyptica. (emm) 12:19 y esa wea no la escuchan los men esos maricas que decís 12:20 Luego la escucho. (derp) 12:20 no la escuches 12:20 Yo sigo diciendo que Maluma esta guapo 12:20 c: 12:20 ¿Por, Maru? 12:20 Mould, sólo porque digas que Maluma esta guapo, no te la va a chupar. 12:20 (omf) (? Okey no. 12:21 te va a traumar 12:21 Como sea e_e 12:21 Eso lo le quita lo guapo meme% 12:21 Voy a jugar Halo 4 pero voy a dejar esto abierto para sentirme acompañado 12:22 Hola d8 12:22 Hola, Hike. 12:22 Hola 12:22 Josefinita. (;3D) 12:23 No puedo puedo escuchar música en paz, los audifonos no andan. t_t 12:23 Sonifcito (;3d) 12:23 ¿Hay lista? 12:24 No 12:24 Las mujeres aquí sacan menos de 6.5 de calif. 12:24 (? 12:24 no si bueno talvez 12:24 Oasis c: 12:24 Entendieron? Ella dijo: ¿Hay lista? y yo le dije que no había listas :v 12:25 Chistaco del día :v 12:25 Pd: soy gay 12:25 :v 12:26 Moulder de verdad? 12:28 (risa) 12:28 papa... porque? xc 12:28 Si, me volvía gay mi primer día como militar cuando me obligaron a bañarme en una ducha sin separación (idea) 12:29 Holas c: 12:29 E. mua 12:29 (?) 12:29 Eliana c: 12:29 Hike mua 12:29 te tomaste enserio los jueguitos que hacen en las duchas? 12:29 Jose :3 12:30 Khe? Moul es gay? Whyyyy? (? 12:30 eso de darse en el qlo con los paños? 12:32 Desmadre 12:32 Ahora 12:32 Pls 12:32 Drake c: 12:32 * Shenlong the Beast toma un paño lo enrolla y le da en el culo a Eliana 12:33 (pervert) 12:33 hay ta tu desmadre x'd 12:33 >:v 12:33 * ElianaTaker abofetea a Shen. >:v 12:33 Coshino 12:34 Murió feliz(? 12:34 Shen, tu mami se fue porque me encontró con un compañero del trabajo :c 12:34 xD 12:34 Dijo que me aceptaba y todo eso, después fue a pagar el taxi y nunca volvió :c 12:34 Josefina. c: 12:34 ¿Quién me envió un mp? 12:34 Padre eso s imperdonable xc 12:34 Io wapo 12:35 (? 12:35 Tendré que abrir todos los mp para saber quién fue. (aceptado) 12:35 * Shenlong the Beast le da otro pañueletazo a eliana en el mismo sitio 12:35 :yaogo: 12:35 Ahorra el mío, yo no fuí. 12:35 Pañuetelazo xD 12:36 Saludos, Chubaka 6 12:36 Yo menos. xd 12:36 Hola Chubaca 12:36 Hola amiguis 12:36 Hola, Chubaca. 12:36 Chubaka d9 12:37 Lol. 12:37 No me tristes 12:37 http://prntscr.com/exnogj 12:37 Después de 2 semanas sin escuchar música con buenos auriculares se siente demasiado bien. onioni 12:37 No me gusta Star Wars. 12:37 (derp) 12:37 *Huye* 12:37 :''v 12:37 Por eso no tienes novia 12:37 No via. :v 12:37 Jajaja jajaja j 12:37 Bobo 12:38 What ¿Te envie un mp? .-. 12:38 No c. 12:38 No 12:38 Wey, Dreik, parezco hombre? xc 12:38 Igual le envíe un MP a todos para saber quién fue. 12:38 Si pasas nudes, Eliana. (? 12:38 Oh, x.d 12:38 Si pareces hombre 12:38 Chubaka el "bobo" a quien iba dirigido? 12:38 No Dreik, no me amas </3 12:39 A han solo 12:39 Dele su pinche adv. (? 12:39 :v 12:39 meme( 12:39 Por que tu lo quieres??? 12:39 no, dime a quien iba dirigido 12:39 :v 12:40 Claro que te amo. 3 12:40 A los wookies 12:40 <3 * 12:40 Mentiras </3 12:40 Pero si quieres te lo regalo 12:40 Ay, mijos. 12:40 >:v 12:40 (x) 12:40 Creo que era para Eliana, Drake. 12:40 http://prntscr.com/exnpgp <3 12:40 Solo dime y te lo digo bb 12:41 Hike, yo soy E >:v 12:41 ese coqueteo rudo papuh 12:41 mi gato coquetea mejor mua 12:41 memef 12:41 (? 12:41 Dreik </3 12:41 * ElianaTaker le pega en la cara. 12:41 Infiel </3 12:41 Es conmigo! 12:41 ? 12:41 Tú eres E(?) 12:41 :c 12:42 Tu quieres ser mi chubaka mujer??? Verdad 12:42 Drake, conmigo no recibiras ostiasos bby (h) 12:42 Shen, dame un pikito. mua (? 12:42 quien te manda a irte </3 12:42 x'dx'd 12:42 Pero dímelo en mi cara pues 12:42 Pero tu eres reggaetonero, me denigrarás y perrearas conmigo </3 12:42 (? 12:43 te daré adv laproximavez que me digas asi (h) 12:43 :v 12:43 y io te daré un beshito rikolino. uwur 12:43 como te digo?? 12:43 Captura. o: 12:43 en donde? (pervert) 12:43 (o:) * 12:43 A cuantas personas besa Drake al día? (nus) 12:43 No 12:43 No 12:44 Bo 12:44 En tus labios de arriba o de abajo. (pervert) (? 12:44 c: 12:44 Bo 12:44 en donde tu quieras (h) 12:44 Hike, a mi nunca me dio el beso. </3 (?) 12:44 Sonif <3 12:44 * Drake Blackhit le da un beshito. uwu <3 12:44 Eli. <3 12:44 Ahora si, Eli. (meow) 12:44 (? 12:45 Ño, ya no quiero. xc 12:45 Shenlong the beast quieres ser mi chubaka mujer??? 12:45 EsoNi de Coña 12:45 Nadie quiere ser tu chubaka :v (? 12:45 Eliana 12:45 Yo. 12:45 Yo se que quieres 12:45 Yo si(?) 12:45 (pervert) 12:45 De el? 12:45 Ia no te kiero. (? 12:45 Estas celosa 12:45 te recomiendo a Eli, tiene mas vello corporal que yo (?) 12:45 Bobo 12:46 Que asco. 12:46 Jose. c: 12:46 :"v 12:46 Eliana, no recuerdas? (pervert) (?) 12:46 Se me fue el wifi. x.d 12:46 Drake c: 12:46 No. :'v 12:46 casi parece un wookie 12:46 (?? 12:46 Shen, tengo mas nalgas uwu 12:46 Tu envidia alimenta mi ego 12:46 Baia, el alcohol no deja recordar. (pervert) 12:46 (diva) 12:46 Con la operación cualquiera nwn 12:47 Oh, ia lo recuerdo (pervert) 12:47 las tuyas no son naturales como las mias mua 12:47 Pelea de damas. onion2 12:47 mua 12:47 Tienes grasa mua 12:47 Ni un peso pa' la lipo succión. mua 12:47 Io toy cashondo. :D 12:47 Sonif, saquese mua 12:47 Dani <3 12:48 Adiós. o/ 12:48 Danielle c: 12:48 Eli <3 12:48 Hola, Danielle. 12:48 Jose c: 12:48 Hija. :D (;3D) (r3) 12:48 Peso? yo uso euros que valen mas uwu 12:48 Empty hola c: 12:48 Papi <3 12:48 Ya besense. (pervert) 12:48 yo con cinco pavos me compro en tu pais 20 tarros de nutella de los grandes (h) 12:48 Mejor besame vos. (pervert) 12:48 Eli x Shen. memef 12:49 uyyy 12:49 (pervert) 12:49 beso!!! d8 12:49 Shen, sigue soñando <3 12:49 *Le besa la mejilla*(?) 12:49 recuerda que yo gno en euros (h) 12:49 Yuri extremo. onioni (?) 12:49 Gno? 12:50 gano* uwu 12:50 Ay, que cosa más adorable, no ganas ni su corazón. <3 12:50 * Shenlong the Beast le rompe la remera a sonif de nuevo uwur 12:50 SONLONG D8 12:50 oe3 12:51 mua 12:51 sakc >:v 12:51 Ño >:v 12:51 Aguante el HikeTaker (foca) 12:51 * Sonif agarra una esponja y se la pasa por el cuerpo. mua 12:51 * ElianaTaker le pega a Shen 12:51 (?) 12:51 ._. 12:51 Coshino, yuri no. >:v 12:51 Puedo aceptarlo. (pervert) (?) 12:51 Sonif, khe. 12:51 Hike, khe. 12:52 Digo, no yuri no. 12:52 Prefiero ElixPark (megusta) 12:52 <3 12:52 ._. 12:52 Hola, Smoker. 12:52 Smoker o/ 12:52 No me pegues y dejame ver como se frota aquel guapo (?? 12:52 Una esponja mojada. memef 12:52 * ElianaTaker le pega de nuevo. >:v 12:52 estoy hablando como nasty (?? 12:53 Hola, Smoker. (conde) 12:53 No mires, solo siente (megusta) 12:53 Quitese atrevida d: 12:53 Atrevido vos. 12:53 * Sonif se pasa la esponja y mira a Eli. mua 12:53 >:v 12:53 Saquese d8 12:53 ¿Se e antoja, Eli? (pervert) 12:53 Okya. xD 12:53 Ño >:v 12:53 *e 12:53 **te 12:53 ._. 12:53 Darki mua (? 12:53 Pero si E es mía. (?) 12:53 vuelve a tu sinagoga pinshe judia </3 (?? 12:54 Saludos, DarkTaker. 12:54 Obviamente, hike uwur (? 12:54 Ya ven? saquense. (pervert) (?) 12:54 Shen, se que me deseas (?? 12:54 EliTaker (h) 12:54 Khe? :v 12:54 Vete a tu cueva (h) 12:54 Vamos bb <3 12:54 (? 12:55 Bueno, bai 12:55 El HikeTaker is real (h) 12:55 Adios. onion7 12:55 ElixGoGo is rela <3 12:55 Real* 12:56 Eli fuera. 12:56 GoGo ama mi trasero (h) 12:56 (? 12:56 por cierto dile que deje de mirarlo </3 12:56 GoGo... ¿Quién es GoGo? 12:56 se murio :''v 12:56 (axux) 12:57 Aleja. :D 12:57 Saludos, Aleja. 12:57 :v 12:57 E. mua (?) 12:58 Hike mua 12:58 Eli. <3 12:58 Sonifi <3 12:58 Sonif* :v 12:58 Te fuiste, y se fué Shen. 12:58 (pervert) 12:58 Mielda, Shen me dejo sin remera. :´v 12:58 No puede vivir sin mi uwur (? 12:58 Así es el amor. (pervert) 12:58 Necesito una remera...y una toalla. :"v 12:59 * ElianaTaker le da una camiseta de Slipknot a Sonif c: 12:59 Toma bb mua (? 12:59 Usa la mía(?) 12:59 Asi todo mojado (pervert) 12:59 (megusta) 12:59 * Sonif se pone la remera. (pervert) 12:59 DI - VI - NO 12:59 :3 :v 01:02 No recuerdo :c 01:02 No te hagas. onionh 01:02 No recuerdo, koñio >:v 01:02 Te deje en coma. onioni (?) 01:02 :v 01:03 onionk 01:03 Ya recuerdo, y io te deje en coma uwur 01:03 (? 01:03 No, no recuerdas quién era la activa? ahaaah 01:03 (? 01:04 Les doy un consejo, girls, no usen short muy corto y remeras largas, gracias por su atención. mua (? 01:04 Yo lo era, Hike >:v 01:04 Dreik xc 01:04 Eliana. :c 01:04 Eso es de locas. 01:04 Comes rápido (pervert) 01:04 Hi, Axel. 01:04 Anda, quieres repetir? u.u (?) 01:04 Axel o/ 01:04 Lo aprendí de ti. (he) 01:04 No, coshina >:v 01:04 Saludos, Xemnas leben. 01:04 Mi bb ya es grande (? 01:05 (babyface) 01:05 No recuerdas cuando peleamos y te dejé en coma? onionh 01:05 Qué pensabas? </3 01:05 Igual sos coshina >:v 01:06 Soy hetero. [[]]:v 01:06 :3 01:06 No lo dogo yo, lo dice mi madre. (nus) 01:06 digo* 01:06 Yo también, por eso no me andes arrojando besitos >:v 01:07 mua (? 01:07 Eliana... memef 01:07 onionk 01:07 Yo... memef 01:08 Ya dejen la wea e_e 01:08 memef 01:08 sus cochinadas a MP 01:08 Nah, si me gustase una chica la tendría que conocer mejor. onion7 01:08 Eliana vamos al MP. memef 01:08 ExSonif. 01:09 memef 01:09 *Le tira una bolsa de plástico* (pervert) 01:09 Shen, tu novio te es infiel, además es puerko 01:09 e_E 01:10 Sonif, entiéndelo no quiero nada contigo. 01:10 Ay.. 01:10 Este no es MP. (derp) 01:10 Auch, eso debió doler. (? 01:10 �� estuviera tan buena. (?) 01:12 Aviso que estare ausente, estare editando. 01:13 Mi comentario le dolió. (? 01:13 :'v 01:13 Vamonos a la berga wey 01:14 Demasiado retraso por hoy, me vuelvo a morir. onion7 01:14 "De aquí a tu ventana voy a poner una caña, para que llegue mi sem*n hasta tu castaña" (sir) 01:14 Alta frase. (? 01:15 En Polarize Tyler dice "Domingo en fuego"? ._. 01:17 Que sonif no es mi novio 01:17 asko joder¡ 01:18 Yo nunca tendré novio. yaoinion 01:18 yaonion * 01:18 Yo nunca tendré novia. :'v 01:18 Me va mal en el amor. uwur 01:19 Shen, papi 01:19 Pensé que eras militar (wtf) 01:19 Me engañaste xc 01:19 Como nunca he tenido pareja, no sé nada eso. (nus) 01:19 Hola, Caca. 01:19 Jose, Shen y Sonif, atentos. :'v 01:20 Hola. 01:22 gg no, eso fue hace six years x'd 01:23 solo quería sentirme viejo :''v 01:24 Baia onion7 01:24 ¿Que paso? 01:24 que pasó donde? 01:24 ¿Que paso? 01:25 ? 01:25 ah vale 01:25 ya se porque lo decía 01:26 Siempre estoy atento (soygenial) 01:27 No comprendo. x.d 01:27 Shen encontre un bug en YGO. xD 01:27 cual? 01:27 usando tus monarcas? 01:28 don't mames 01:28 No. (derp) 01:28 e-e 01:28 onion7 01:29 Cuando usas Ancient Gear Howizer junto Fusion Gate, sale como si activaras su efecto cuando se activa el Ancient Gear. xD 01:29 ah x'd 01:29 que when bug (h) 01:29 xD 01:30 Hola, Axel. 01:30 Le pegué el lag a Axel 01:30 y a mi se me fue c: 01:30 Hola axel onion7 01:30 sorry axel </3 (?) 01:31 Super Caca Lion xd xd xd 01:31 Que nickname tan raro. 01:31 ... 01:31 onon7 01:31 * Onion7 01:32 "Domingo en fuego" (pervert) <3 01:32 otro fail :v 01:32 Adios. 01:32 Soy administrador en Dragon Ball Wiki. 01:32 Lo sabía, eres un CT. 01:33 Ya que esa palabra "Lion" hace referencia a un administrador de DBW, lugar donde Cell suele atacar con sus 100 cuentas. onion7 01:33 pruebas (?? 01:33 w:c:es.dragonball:Usuario:Super Lion 01:34 (derp) 01:34 Encima tiene el avatar de Super Lion. 01:34 Shen. 01:34 Super es de Super Sayayin y Caca es que me ise caca y Lion es de Leon 01:34 Lo siento prro. 01:34 http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Super_Caca_Lion 01:35 Pero estás bloqueado en esa comunidad. 01:35 Drake, no quiero tener problemas 01:35 Drake advertencia por spam 01:35 Ste men. 01:35 Ahora por eso me atacará a mi y a mi wiki. xD 01:36 Ese es mi trabajo. 01:36 y no puedes joderle? 01:36 anda a banearlo 01:36 (derp) 01:36 no esperas a que la kge (derp) 01:36 Lo banearé cuándo ingrese al chat o haga algo. :'v 01:37 Después de todo, tengo el WAN activado. Me notificará si algo pasa. 01:37 mejor es ahora antes de que haga desastres (derp) 01:38 preferiría joderlo antes de que el lo haga, a estar limpiando sus mamadas (derp) 01:38 Nel, esperaré a que ingrese, así lo molesto un rato. (meow) 01:38 yo solo espero el mensaje en mi muro (h) 01:39 xD 01:39 creo que se le olvidó x'd 01:39 bueh, al cabo que ni quería 01:41 onion7 01:42 Hola Crazy Hunter11 01:42 Hola 07:44 onion7 07:45 Vacío. 2017 04 18